


Symphony

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [59]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Carlos loves to take care of people, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, TK is a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:I wanna say I love your works they make me so happy. I was wondering if you could do a tarlos fic where they’re just relaxing and a song plays and they just decide to dance in the living room or somewhere. If it’s too specific I’m sorry.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 3
Kudos: 125





	Symphony

Carlos loved music. He always had. Music was relaxing and calming.

He loved to turn on music on the way home from a shift and decompress and relax. He liked to play music softly when he was relaxing with TK, running his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, lulling them both to sleep.

He also loved to play music while he was cooking. It combined two of his favorite things and made him feel happy, even after a stressful day like the one he’d just had.

They’d been swamped with paperwork from a huge case that had come in so he’d been on desk duty most of the day. Desk duty made him restless and frustrated. Then he’d been pulled onto a case, a massive pileup on the main highway.

TK had been there, but he’d been occupied being a life saver. Carlos had spent his time taking statements and doing his best to control the crowd.

Just as they were leaving, TK had gotten a large enough gap of time to kiss his cheek quickly with a quick promise of “I’ll see you at home.”

TK’s shift had been supposed to end an hour ago but he’d texted saying he’d stayed behind to help Owen with shift reports and not to wait up on him.

Carlos had done just the opposite, deciding to cook one of TK’s favorites and surprise him.

He hummed softly to the music as he shredded the chicken to mix in with the pasta and alfredo sauce.

He jumped when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

“Hey baby,” he squeezed TK’s forearm. “I didn’t hear you come in. How was work?”

“Hell. We were swamped all day. What about you?”

“The same. I was on desk duty until that pile up then we had even more paperwork to do.”

“I’m exhausted and starving.”

“Well lucky for you, I have one of your favorites on the way.”

“Chicken alfredo, you’re the best.”

He pressed a kiss between Carlos’ shoulder blades before pulling away to retrieve plates from the cabinet. He set the table and Carlos finished up dinner, bringing it to the table to plate it.

“This is so good,” TK moaned when he took the first bite.

“I’m glad you think so honey,” Carlos chuckled.

“I don’t tell you this enough but I’m so grateful for you. Not everyone understands the long hours and the stress but you do. And even when I stay for an hour after my shift to do paperwork you wait on me and make my favorite for dinner. I’m so lucky to have you.”

“I’m just as lucky,” Carlos leaned over to take his hand. “You’re right, not everyone understands the job we do. But you handle me when I’m restless and high on adrenaline. And you take care of me after tough calls. I’m so grateful for you Tyler.”

TK was looking at him with eyes so full of love, Carlos was sure his heart would melt.

The music playing in the background switched to a soft country ballad and Carlos grabbed his hands to pull him up.

“What are we doing?”

“Dance with me.”

Carlos pulled him in close, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. TK’s slid around his waist and he leaned his head on his shoulder as they swayed back and forth.

“This is so cliche,” TK laughed.

“How so?”

“Dancing in the living room after you cooked me dinner.”

“Okay maybe it is kinda cliche. But you love it.”

“Yeah I do,” TK tightened his grip on his t-shirt. “You know the only thing left to do is take me upstairs and make love to me.”

His sentence was punctuated with a yawn, which made Carlos laugh and rub his back.

“How about we take a rain check on the loving and skip to the cuddling?”

“I think I could get on board with that.”

Carlos kissed his head and smiled down at him sweetly, “You go get a shower and I’ll clean up down here.”

“Okay,” TK leaned up to press a soft kiss to his lips.

Carlos heard the shower running as he put away the leftovers and started the dishwasher. He turned off the music and went around checking the locks on the doors and windows.

He flipped the lights off behind him, save for the lamp in the hallway, and headed upstairs. TK was waiting for him in bed looking amazingly soft and cuddly.

His hair was fluffy from his shower and he was wrapped up in a blanket, wearing one of Carlos’ t-shirts from the police academy.

He quickly changed into pajamas and brushed his teeth before flopping into bed next to his boyfriend.

“I’m sleepy,” TK whined, rolling over and pressing his nose to Carlos’ shoulder.

Carlos turned off the lamp on his bedside table and wrapped TK up in a hug.

“Go to sleep baby. I’m right here.”

“I love you,” he mumbled, rubbing his cheek against the soft fabric on his chest.

“I love you too.”

Carlos pressed a kiss to his hair and relaxed into the sheets. 

He wasn’t quite tired enough to sleep, but he was perfectly happy to lay in bed with his sleeping boyfriend. He grabbed his phone and snapped a picture of TK, mouth open slightly, hands gripping Carlos’ t-shirt tightly.

Carlos pulled him in a little closer and pressed his cheek to his hair, settling in to sleep. TK’s soft breaths relaxed him until he was fading into the dark.

Who needed music when he had TK, his own personal symphony?


End file.
